the last night on erath
by linkie14
Summary: A/N I don't own my little pony friendship is magic and I do not own Alice and the wander land staff. I own linkie pie and I own donie hiatt. Chapter 1 it begins Hi there I am linkie pie and I am a unicorn form earth but I think you all you reading this are wondering how I get here to equestria and I will be more than happy to tell you all it. It begins one night


linkie daine haytt pie's background story

Hi there everypony me name is Linkie Daine Haytt pie but you can me linkie pie for short. My mother's name is Minie pie. She works in the crystal empire mines. And my dad name is bloodie pie he works in the crystal empire hospital as a doctor. And for me I work as a baker in the crystal empire. And that was in the good old days but I was ten at the time. My dad now blames me for killing my mother after she come down with a sickness that no pony even my dad could care. And at the worst of it she lost her sanity and she ask me to kill her to care her by the only way her insane mind could have thought but my dad don't know that but back to my mom telling me to kill her which was the first time I ever killed and it felt good and I wanted to do it more and I know some of you are wandering how I killed her it was with an knife and it was so bucking blood after I was down and when my dad come up to take over my watch over my mom he find me in the blood mass of my mom and he saw me drinking her blood because it was too sweet like honey. Before she died she told me to eat a little bit of her and drink some of her blood and I have to say pony meat does test well like a super testy cupcake. And that is how I killed my mom. But I want into a pit of insanity after because my dad came in as I was saying racing back and forth saying she made my do it she made me do it and then he turn to see what was left of his wife and show my cutie mark which is an dark circle around an lock which means I am trap in an endless pit of insanity all because me insane mom want me to eat her and drink her sweet testing blood. And now I live in ponyville in sugar cube corner with pinkie and her 4 sitters' blinkie, inkie, minkie and drepy. And her helpers' apple bloom and babes. I just told her that I was a lost relative of hers and that is the truth I am a long lost relative of hers and I ask her if I could help her back and I told her about how I get my cutie make and she showed me the fun of making her secret cupcakes and show my how to do more of what my mom did so long ago I am now 15 years old right now and I started living with pinkie and her setters about 3 years after I killed me mom, and I still have it gotten over the fact that she and her sitters kill and bake ponies into cupcakes and other bake goods and I know what you all are thing what happen to my dad I killed him when I was 11 years ago. I killed him the same why I killed all the other ponies I killed with pinkie and you all wandering how I killed him and I killed him by telling him that he kill are mom and I told him that mom side that she want me to kill him later and to do this can of staff for fun all the time. And he was so tariffed that he ask me how mom die and I side to him that I killed her with an knife and try and to eat all of her and drink some of her sweet testing blood but then you come in before I could finish her of and drink and eat her up but no you just had you come and stop me from eating all of her. And now I get to have my time with you me little dad and now let's have some fun with you dad (in sorted insane laughter here) and now let's play a game hay pinkie are you there. Pinkie: yes I am why linkie and is that your dad? Linkie: because I want you help in the game I am planning and yes that my dad and before you ask yes I am making him into a cupcakes. Bloodie: what you going to bake me into CUPCAKES!? Linkie: yup and me and pinkie are going to have a lot fun (in sorted insane laughter here). Hay pinkie now let start the game. Pinkie: okay dookie loockie and what is the game you going to play linkie? It is the game of death pinkie. Pinkie: ok and is you dad the prison that we could kill? Linkie: yup pinkie. And now let's start the game pinkie now go lock all the doors and make share there is no unlocked doors and plx make share there are clues that are hidden and plx make share there is a little food and water out there. Now GO TO SLEEP dad. Bloodie pie started to feel sleepy and then he want to sleep. Hay pinkie my dad is asleep now we can have some fun getting the game ready because I used more sleeping drugs so he be asleep for longer pinkie. Ok I get the food and water ready pinkie you get my dad ready and when my dad woke up make share that you explain how the game is played. Ok I get the food and water ready is my dad all ready and everything? Pinkie: yup he is and so is everything else we would need. Ok now let's hide and wait to see what he does. Bloodie pie woke up and starts to wander around now to try a find an unlock door to get out of here and tell somepony what the hell is going on here were every here is but I can think of that right now I have to think on how I can get out of here, I think I over hard something about there are clues and food and water hidden all thought out here I should try an get the food first. Bloodie pie finally find some food and water after looking for an good hour or so and he eats all the nice followers and drinks the small amount of water that he thinks his insane daughter left him or it was her more insane friend who left the food and water for him who every of two left food for him was an nice thing to do but he thinks they don't want he to stave and die for an lack of water. After two hours bloodie pie find an note that's says if he want out to try and find an key that is somewhere in one of the tools boxes and if he needs and he will need an knife to fight of the two of them because in 4 hours after he wakes up they be coming for him and that means he just has one hour left to find this key and t get an knife to fight of the two of them. Pinkie: wanders why linkie pie Sayed to wait 4 hours to start looking for her dad, Hay linkie why did you tell me to wait 4 hours after you dad wakes up? Because pinkie I want my dad to fund the food and water and the note I left him and on the note I side that after 4 hours after he wakes up that we be after him and to make it more fun I am giving him an change to escape and to get an knife to fight us. Pinkie: but why would you do that I thought you wanted to kill him. Linkie: I do be an part of me don't want to kill him right now and I think I would like to see him happy for an little bit longer before I kill him and never see him angina. Pinkie: ok linkie I understand. Bloodie pie find the knife and key after looking for the lest hour that he had and now he was be changed be pinkie pie and was about to get stank in the mind of linkie his insane daughter but linkie let him past he thinks that she meant had second thoughts about killing him but he could not think pf that right now he had to get to the door that is key want to and unlock it to let him go when he find the door that the key want to he say that it lead him to an dead end and this was the dead end for him too that when linkie came up behind him and side sorry daddy that it had to end this way I was hoping to not kill you into you get to be older be I have to kill you dad I don't make the rules I just follow them. It is ok my little one to be honesty I wouldn't have it any other way but think you for letting me live for as long as you could I know that you could have trap me importation you and your friend and killed me right there but you let me go so that I could find the door and get trapped and you killed me but I am happy that you are the one who is going to kill. Linkie: ok dad it is time to GO TO SLEEP forever. Bloodie ok linkie do you worst to me I am ready. Linkie ok dad go by forever. Linkie pie starts to stab her father raptly in thing she makes an I insertion in the middle of her dads chest and starts to pull out all the organs and finally she pulls out her dads heart and put it with the other organs then pinkie comes up behind her and tells linkie that she did an good job at kill her dad and ask if she could help her bake her dad cupcakes. And linkie pie just says that it her dad so she should get to bake him herself but if she needs help she will ask for help. And linkie starts the cupcake mmix and add all the staff she needs to make her dads cupcakes. And after she mixes everything she puts it into the oven and starts it for a 1 hour and a half. After 1 hour and a half the cupcakes linkie pie was making were done. And that was me background story everypony I hope you all like the end. (if anypony/one wants more plx tall me and plx give me some ideas and try to have them good as wall.)


End file.
